


Please, come home. SH

by ScandalousMinds



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Big Brother Mycroft, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Crying, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Betrayal, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock did a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalousMinds/pseuds/ScandalousMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, come home. SH</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Why? SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, come home. SH

Come home. SH

 

John? SH

 

Come home. SH

 

Please, come home. SH

 

John. Please, come home. SH

 

**I said not to contact me.**

 

Please, come home. SH

 

**No.**

 

Why? SH

 

**You already know why.**

 

If I knew I wouldn’t be asking. SH

 

**I’m not doing this. You know why.**

 

Please, come home. SH

 

**STOP THIS!**

 

I miss you. SH

 

**This is cruel, Sherlock. To both of us.**

 

I apologize. I shouldn’t have… SH

 

I was wrong. SH

 

Forgive me. SH

 

You always forgive me. SH

 

Let’s end this now. SH

 

**Not this time, Sherlock.**

 

I know. SH

 

**Then why are you doing this?**

 

I have to try. I cannot, not try. SH

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

FOR GOD SAKES JOHN! I MADE A MISTAKE! YOU CAN’T JUST… LEAVE! SH

 

WE ARE MORE THAN ONE MISTAKE! SH

 

**Depends on the mistake, don’t you think?**

 

John… SH

 

It was one time. SH

 

One. SH

 

You are going to throw away EVERYTHING we have for ONE misjudgement. SH

 

**Misjudgement? God, Sherlock you can’t really be that dense!**

 

I’ll change. Whatever you need. SH

 

I’ll, be better. I’ll DO better. SH

 

**Do you promise?**

 

I promise. SH

 

**What are your promises worth Sherlock?**

 

Please, don’t leave me. SH

 

**I’m already gone, Sherlock.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**Please stop now, Sherlock.**

 

But, I love you. SH

 

**You embarrassed me!**

 

**Made me look like a fool!**

 

**I am a JOKE now!**

 

**YOU DID THAT! YOU!**

 

**How do you not see that?**

 

**Everyone, we know is PITYING ME!**

 

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for… SH

 

**You never do, Sherlock. You never do.**

 

I’M SORRY. SH

 

**You always are.**

 

But… I MEAN IT! SH

 

**You always do.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**I’m tired.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**I’m tired, Sherlock.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**I’m going to bed.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**You should get some rest.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**Lestrade, won’t be angry with you forever.**

 

**You’ll have some cases in no time.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**He’ll get over it.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**I’ll talk to him.**

 

**Talk him round.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

**Goodnight, Sherlock.**

 

**Please, look after yourself.**

 

Please come home. SH

 

Please come home. SH

 

Please come home. SH

 

Please come home. SH

 

Please come home. SH

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

Bring him home! SH

 

HELP ME! SH

 

I NEED HIM! SH

 

Please, make him come back. SH

 

PLEASE! SH

 

Help me. Please. Mycroft. SH

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

Sherlock didn’t hear the car pull up outside. He didn’t hear its occupier get out and knock lightly on his front door. He didn’t hear the muffled voices or the soft elegant footfalls on the stairs. He didn’t hear the door to the living room open or the careful footsteps towards his bedroom. Sherlock didn’t hear his bedroom door open or the slight inhale of startled breath. Sherlock heard nothing over the ringing of blood in his ears.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

Sherlock didn’t feel the soft vibration of an umbrella hitting the floor. He didn’t feel the bed dip next to him. He didn’t feel his mobile being unclasped from his hands or feel himself being cocooned into a warm hold. He didn’t feel the large hand that was almost identical to his, gently swiping at the tears that were settling on his cheeks. Sherlock felt nothing other than his heart breaking.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

Sherlock didn’t recognise the chocked sobs that erupted from his throat. He didn’t recognise the volatile tremors that racked through his body. Sherlock didn’t recognise the way his hands clutched fiercely at the soft chest he was clingy to. Sherlock most definitely, didn’t recognise the words that rumbled sadly from that same chest.

 

“Oh Sherlock. What have you done?”

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

As Sherlock lay sleeping clutched warmly in a gentle embrace. He slept through the delicate typing of a phone keypad.

 

_Please come home. MH_

**Author's Note:**

> I was super inspired by Robin Thicke's new video 'Get her back.'
> 
> And... This... was the result.
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> x


End file.
